Shimmering Flowers Valley
The Shimmering Flowers Valley (or the Valley of Shimmering Flowers) is a valley full of tree-sized flowers located in Linphea. It has only been featured in the Winx Club Comic Series in Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea. Overview The Shimmering Flowers Valley appears to be completely surrounded in pink flowers that look almost like tulips. These flowers vary in size, with most of them being as tall or much taller than most trees within the realm. There also exists a bridge made from roots located above a small river. The Valley is also directly connected to a collection of densely-packed underwater roots to a large, twisted tree with orange flowers and leaves known as the Roots of the Shimmering Flowers. Should anything happen to this site, all the Valley's flowers will wilt and die. Pre-Series Flora made a habit of playing within the valley as a child where, one day, she met Helia. The two of them became fast friends and often played hide and seek among the valley's sprawling flowers. Helia was always such a good hider to the point where, during one game, Flora became convinced that he had snuck off and left her alone. She began crying at such a thought until Helia leapt from his hiding spot to hug her tightly and assure her that he would never leave her side. Comics #110: The Magical Valley of Linphea The Shimmering Flowers Valley makes its debut shortly after Tritannus and a trio of his mutants arrived on Linphea through its Ocean Gate. As Flora spends her birthday walking through the Valley with Miele, she quickly gets lost in her memories she holds and reminds her little sister of how she first met Helia during her childhood. She reminisces about playing hide and seek until Helia pokes out from one of the flowers to surprise her. The two then embrace after Helia hands Flora a pink rose and claims that she is the most beautiful flower in all of Linphea. Meanwhile, the Winx try making their way to the Valley on the Odysea Explorer to surprise Flora, but are unfortunately stopped when they find signs of Tritannus' presence in the waters of Linphea's oceans. They try to combat Tritannus as quickly and discreetly as possible but, unfortunately, signs of his destruction begin to appear within the Valley as its towering flowers start to inexplicably wither around Flora, Helia and Miele. When Flora makes contact with the withering flowers, she feels as if her whole realm is crying out and that its pain is coming from within the depths of its oceans. Just then, Flora's communication bracelet goes off as she gets a distress call from Bloom notifying her of the situation. Without hesitation, Flora rushes to aid her friends and restore the flowers of Linphea by returning the Crystal Drop to its rightful place. Flora later returns to the Shimmering Flowers Valley with the rest of the Winx in tow. Though she is a bit upset at how Tritannus managed to escape, Helia tells her not to be too hard on herself as she and the Winx had just saved Linphea and its oceans. Miele believes that their latest victory calls for a celebration and everyone spends the rest of the day honoring Flora for her birthday. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Linphea Category:Locations Category:Flora Category:Helia